Woah Ya Definately Not My Room
by Faded Silver Eyes
Summary: Three friends are spirited off into Songwind's wonderful world of Bishounen and Bishoujo. What adventures await them in a world they only ever dreamed of? What challenges will they face? What will happen? Come and see!
1. The Curious EMail

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

The Curious E-Mail

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

*RING*

The final bell sounded across the school. Waves of students were emitted from their classrooms dodging each other to get to their lockers and out of the school. It was just another typical day for the students at OHS. "Eeeeeekkkkkkkkk!" Students pushed each other out of their way as a path split in between the ocean of teenagers to let through three girls on skateboards who were weaving between students and jumping over fallen stragglers, laughing in glee.

"Hey punks, no skateboarding in the halls!" Shrieked the annoyed principal at the retreating figures of Chase Collins, Devin Cuinn, and Asya Dahle as they burst through the school doors and down the stair railing.

Yes, It was just another typical day at OHS.

"Oy! Race ya ta the intersection!" Devin called to her friends, her voice soaked in an Irish accent and her fiery hair flowing after her as she sped off down the sidewalk hooking her hand around a light pole for a fast turn. Looking back she only managed to catch Chase coming around the corner. "Eh? Where's me other lass?" she looked at Chase confused. Turning around she barely managed to catch herself with a yelp as her missing friend, a small back haired girl, jumped off the wall and in front of her speeding off. "Oy! Cheater! Get back here!" she called to the grinning girl. "Takes one to know one." Asya called back and Devin could only look on as Chase passed her by with a smile and wave.

Devin stood fuming at the intersection. Not only had she been beat but she'd been beat by both her friends. "Some friends ya are. Leavin me like that." she wined to the laughing duo her green eyes blazing in righteous indignation. "So will you two be on tonight?" Chase asked her younger companions brushing a hand over her cornrows. "Ya, unless something comes up. You?" Asya nodded at Devin. "Course, Aren' I always on?" She stated grinning and waving at them as she took off down the crosswalk as the light turned green. Asya and Chase turned to each other and nodded before Asya took off in another direction while Chase walked into the apartment complex nearest the intersection.

Asya's room was located in the basement of the orphanage shared with three others, rooms separated by cheap thin walls. It was small only allowing her to fit in her bed and a small table before she ran out of room to walk about. The table also served as a makeshift bookshelf. Of course, Asya couldn't complain. This was the only place she could call home.

Dumping her old messenger bag onto the table she reached into it and pulled out her laptop, a gift from Devin on her 13th Birthday. Laying down on her stomach she plugged the internet cable into the back and started it up. Her headphones drowning out the rest of the life in the building.

Chase, meanwhile, sat at the small desk in the moderately sized room her sister shared with her. On it was the laptop she'd gotten from Devin around the same time Asya had gotten hers. Normally Chase would reject such expensive charity but Devin had firmly stuck it in her hands saying "What the hell am I supposed to do with a computer if ya don't have one, silly?". She wasn't happy about it but at least her family had benefited from it.

Devin kicked open the door to her bedroom. The large house always made her feel alone how empty it was. Her bag bounced across her red water bed and fell down into the corner as she dropped her jacket onto a chair. At a large table sat her prized computer and laptop. She'd rejected it at first until she'd given identical ones to her closest friends. The bright screen lit up her dark room giving it an eerie glow. Almost immediately chibi-jin came dancing across the screen singing "You've got mail".

Devin looked at it curiously. No one but her family and friends mailed her anything. The e-mail was blank but for a link. No Name. No return address. Wary, she decided to consult Chase and Asya first. Forwarding it to the both and then opening a chat room for them, she waited patiently.

It didn't take long to get a response.

Faded Silver Eyes - Strange, did u click the link yet? -

Bladed Inferno - No, waited for u guys first -

Bladed Inferno - know what it is? -

Faded Silver Eyes - No, Chase? -

Soul Snatcher - Not a clue -

Bladed Inferno - I say we open it -

Faded Silver Eyes - I have a feeling thats a bad idea -

Soul Snatcher - well we'll never know unless we try -

Faded Silver Eyes - might as well. If i die i'm coming back to haunt you -

Bladed Inferno - lol, deal -

Soul Snatcher - lol deal -

Devin laughed minimizing the chat room. 'Typical Asya, now that link'

Devin stared for a moment. The big silver and black poke ball plastered to the web page stared back at her. Scrolling down she came upon an anime character and definition.

There was a graphic of a girl about her age winking and holding the same ball that was shown above. Below that in white writing was;

"Bishounen... the definition has expanded due to fan girls worldwide. It generally means any anime guy that's cute and somewhat feminine, but masculine characters can and are included in this group of anime."

Then below that was another bit of writing. Interested, she read it.

"Here is where you can combine Pokemon and Bishounen you love. You can capture them with Bish-Balls (shown here) and take care of them as you wish. Like Pokemon, you may train them to battle, to protect you or just to have around when you want company. Join our group of trainers and enjoy your own Bishounen! Fight in gyms, train in classrooms, or just wander the world of Bishounen!"

And again below that was a button that read;

"Make Me a Trainer!"

'An rpg?' Devin thought as a ping came to her ears.

Faded Silver Eyes - rpg? -

Soul Snatcher - maybe looks entertaining -

Bladed Inferno - try it out? -

Faded Silver Eyes - sure -

Devin's mouse wandered across the page to its destination and settled on the button.

Asya clicked down on it and cursed as her laptop went black.

Chase's mocha skinned hand froze over the escape key as the screen whirled in color.

Then all went black for our three girls.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Orientation and First Catch

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Orientation and First Catch!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

Asya slowly came to. _Woah... Ow..what hit me.. _Her feeling came back to her first allowing her to know that she was not in her bed but on something very hard yet soft. Her hearing gave way to the fact that she was nowhere near civilization. It was way too quiet. What she did here was someone calling out quiet loudly... too loudly for her poor aching head...

Asya squinted silver eyes against the sunlight. Over her stood another teenager a little older than her. "Yo, Newbie. You okay?" The tall blonde asked her as she sat up with the help of someone she couldn't see. "No, feels like a bus hit me. Where... am... I?..." She trailed off as she got a good look at the person holding her up. The red hair... green eyes... "H-holy friggin shit..." she stuttered out. The blond just smiled at her "The Bishounen world of course! Now, you should probably get some sleep. Looks like you caught a bad case of TS." She said cheerfully as Asya practically passed out in Kurama's arms.

* * *

When she woke up again Asya was in a hospital type room. She slowly sat feeling somewhat better than when she woke up. "Well I see you're awake dear, feeling better?" an elderly woman in a lab coat asked her kindly as she pulled back the curtain separating her from the rest of the ward. Asya nodded numbly remembering a certain red-headed bish... "What is this?" she asked the Doctor. "Tell me, you received an e-mail with a poke ball on it and you clicked the "Make Me A Trainer!" button, yes?" she more stated than asked. Again Asya only nodded. Mid nod realization hit her...

Her jaw dropped a few stories. The Doctor only laughed.

"But what's wrong with me?"

Dr. Sumi frowned slightly.

"By the look of things, I'm guessing a friend forwarded the link to you." At Asya's nod the Dr. sighed "You see this contributed significantly to your current state. It's a sickness called TS, or Transfer Syndrome. It occurs when a trainer is transported through a link used by more than one person. Usually the one who didn't receive it personally, ends up with the TS. Don't worry though it should pass within a few days or weeks depending on your own body's immunity system. You should take it easy however." She explained patiently.

Asya yet again nodded worry abated.

"Well come along, if you can walk we can get you started at orientation, I'm Dr. Sumi by the way." Snapping out of her stupor Asya slowly got off the bed to find she could indeed walk now. "I'm Asya" she replied as she followed Dr. Sumi down into a classroom with a few other people in it. At Dr. Sumi's gesturing she took a seat with the others.

"Welcome to Orientation Ladies and Gentlemen! Lets get started!"

* * *

Asya stood outside the orientation building with her new Dex. She looked it over for a second. It reminded her of a nintendo DS...

Turning on her Dex, a monotone female voice said, "Property of?"

"Asya Dahle"

"Property of Asya Dahle?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"15."

"Property of Asya Dahle. Age: 15. Novice Trainer. Status: No Bishounen. Two weeks to capture first Bish. Correct?"

"Yes."

Satisfied she put her Dex into the pocket of her large overcoat. After being let out of orientation all the Newbies had gone to supply themselves. Now she wore her original torn jeans and black and white converse with her bishball belt around her hips. The black tank she wore was mostly covered by a large black overcoat that went to her knees and covered her hands. Her new black messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

Dr. Sumi had told her to wait a few days for the TS to wear off so she got a temporary room at the Orientation building. However, this did not mean she couldn't wander the forest surrounding the city, which she found to be named Epoc. Of course, she still needed to stay close in case she collapsed, so Dr. Sumi had promised to page her every hour and if she didn't page back she'd send someone to make sure she hadn't died. Feeling dizzy, Asya decided to put off Bish hunting till tomorrow and made her way back to her room.

The next day, however, brought nothing for the trainer and neither did the day after.

The third day found Asya in the dense forest that towered over her and made her feel smaller than she already was. She had at first decided to keep to the beaten path to keep from over exerting herself but after the first two days of nothing she had gone off it and circled it keeping the city close but far enough where Bishounen would roam. That had been around noon and now it was close to getting dark and she'd yet to find hide nor hair of anyone much less a bishounen. Suddenly she felt extremely dizzy and fell against the roots of a large tree near a small pond putting her head on her knees. _Ugh... when will this end.. this is the third time today _she thought crawling cautiously closer to the pond. After nearly pitching into it she sat on her knees and splashed the cool water over her face hoping to relieve her poor aching head.

After crawling back to the tree Asya waited for her head to stop spinning. An hour later she felt she could lift her head somewhat. Imagine her surprise to find someone by the pond drinking from it. Trying to keep still she managed to make out a blond head and red coat? Jacket? Trench coat? She couldn't tell through the haze in her mind but she could deduce that it was a bishounen, from the lack of bish balls, and that it had yet to notice her there. Fumbling with her belt she managed to free one ball with her shaky hands and it rolled down the small hill toward the bishounen.

Apparently hearing something it looked behind him a few seconds too late and was caught in the silver and black ball.

Clearing her mind a little more she crawled to the ball and smiled. Had she been in full health she would have even done a little dance but with the way the world was spinning all she managed was slurred laughter.

Laying on her back she took out her Dex.

"Beep beep...Name: Edward Elric. Stage: San. Origin: Full Metal Alchemist. Nickname:?"

"Ed."

"Nickname: Ed?"

"Yes."

The Dex beeped again and shut off. Turning it back on she spoke. "Call Dr. Sumi."

The Dex beeped a six number sequence and rang. A few seconds later Dr. Sumi came onto the screen. "Dr. Sumi. How may... Oh my! Asya are you alright?"

She grinned at the screen. "I'm fine just a bit dizzy...caught my first bish... but my body doesn't seem to... be..." She trailed off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her arm fell to her side the Dex falling to the ground.

* * *

When Asya came to she was back in the hospital bed she had woken up in the first day she'd been in the Bishounen World. "Ugh..." she moaned turning on her back and sitting up. She was feeling much better than last night but much weaker than when she'd gotten home from school three days before.

Standing up she put her converse on along with her overcoat and belt and headed out the door. She ran into Dr. Sumi halfway down the hall. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the shorter and younger girl. Asya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly sticking her tongue out cutely. "Ne..Gomen...I was going to my room to greet my new bishounen." Dr. Sumi sighed "Alright, but no going out into the forest today." Her jaw was set firmly in a manner much similar to Chase when she'd made a decision and wouldn't change her mind for the world. Asya nodded walking past the older trainer. "Promise!" She called over her shoulder.

The room they'd given her was plain much like all hospital rooms are. It had standard white walls with a twin sized bed, a night stand, a small desk, and a dresser. A standard sized window with a windowsill overlooked the small city of Epoc.

Asya sat on her bed. "Go bishounen!" she said firmly tossing the ball into the center of the room where the Full Metal Alchemist himself appeared scowling.

Before Asya could even think about glomping the blonde he erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU JERK! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS LET ME OUT OF THE BALL! IT'S CRAMPED IN THERE YOU KNOW! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Asya sweat-dropped at the deeply breathing, disheveled, and red with anger Ed.

"Gomen, I passed out a little after I caught you. I have TS at the moment. Gomen, I would have let you out sooner." she bowed to the fuming now curious bish.

"TS?" he asked.

"Ah, Transfer Sickness. I'll be in and out of it for a few more days." she said sheepishly.

Ed looked hard at her than hmphed and turned his back on her.

"Let me go."

"Eh? Why? At least give me a chance."

Asya looked at his back pleadingly.

"No, let me go." he said firmly spinning around to glare at her.

Asya looked at him sadly. "All right."

The angry look turn stupefied.

"But after I catch another Bish so I don't have to go home, deal?"

She smiled sweetly at him and held out her hand.

Catching himself he shook her hand firmly with an expression she couldn't quiet decipher.

"Deal."

Asya put on a cheshire cat's grin.

A passing trainer jumped as a crash resounded from the room she just passed.

"HEY GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT A TOY! NEED AIRRRRRRRRR!" rang in the following silence and then all hell seemed to break lose from behind the door.

The trainer sweat-dropped.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Snakes

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Snakes!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

The following day Asya felt a lot better than she'd felt since she got to the world and contemplated heading off around noon. By her estimations it would only be a few hours walk to get to Eman Town which was on the border of the Naruto and FMA territories._ I could last that long _she nodded to herself looking at the map spread out on her bed. She herself was still in her PJs as it was only around 7 in the morning. Ed's soft snores rose steadily from the extra bed that'd been brought in for him.

Epoc City was farther into the Naruto territory than Eman but not far enough from the FMA territory to question Ed's presence near the city. Farther South in the opposite direction of Eman was the DBGT territory and North of Eman was the Fushigi Yugi territory. East of Eman lay the Inuyasha and Tsubasa territories both flanking a city called Emalf. Ignoring the west for now she plotted the route that would take her to Eman and then to Emalf the fastest.

"Hey what are you doing?"

She jumped and squeaked, whirling around to face Ed who was now laying on his side facing her with the seemingly perpetual scowl on his face though curiosity could be seen in his eyes.

Asya breathed a sigh of relief. "Christ Ed, don't scare me like that." She sighed as Ed just hmphed and asked again "What are you doing?"

"I'm plotting a route for us to follow at least until I get another Bishounen." She said handing the map to Ed as she went to the bathroom with a copy of her usual clothes sans the converse which she traded for boots for the walk later that day.

"We'll be going around noon so you can do whatever you want until then but stay close to the orientation building. I don't think our bond lets you go three miles just yet." She called from the shower.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to leave the orientation building at some point?" he asked rather rudely.

Asya smiled coming out of the bathroom dressed, having taken a shower when she'd woken up. "No, I'd rather stay here and rest up a bit, maybe do a little research or help Dr. Sumi out. I don't want to collapse on the way to Eman Town because I exerted myself running around Epoc." She explained pulling on her overcoat.

Ed sat up in the bed his auto mail arm gripping the map in hand. "What about supplies?"

"I already have everything. So no worries." She grinned walking out the door with a "later" over her shoulder.

The blonde Bishounen contemplated for a moment his strange new trainer. Most would drag him by the ear if he refused to be their Bishounen, most would force it upon him.

Yet, this new trainer who had a strange sickness was being so kind when he was so rude and unruly toward her. _Strange indeed._ He thought pulling his red coat on and leaving the map on the table before also heading out to explore Epoc City .

* * *

Asya stood patiently by the entrance waiting for Ed. The morning had been interesting, to say the least. After finding Dr. Sumi she was allowed to help her with the orientations. It had been unnerving and more than one fight had broken out with protests of this and that and one about Bishounen cruelty that she'd only half managed to catch over the banshee screeching at her to send her home that instant. Unfortunately after a rather tiresome explanation the banshee, who declared her name to be Jessie, decided to stay, with the option of returning whenever she wanted.

After that orientation, the banshee had stalked up to her and demanded to be given a Bishounen. After another long hour of explaining that she had to catch one herself and lots of screeching that had drawn a sympathetic or amused audience, she'd managed to keep her cool, not insult the whiny red head, and sent her on her way much to the relief of everyone in the building.

The following orientations had gone relatively smoothly with the only problem being getting a few of them to go anywhere near a needle, though she had no idea what was to be scared of. Devin had the same fear and pulled a major fit in the presence of one. 'poor doctors' she had thought. Chase, though she disliked needles, was hardly affected by one.

Asya was brought out of her reverie by the blonde walking toward her. "Hey Ed!" she yelled jogging up to him "Ready to go?" she asked happily. Her bish only grumbled under his breathe and nodded stiffly.

Just passing the entrance to the city Asya flinched when she heard a familiar banshee screeching somewhere near the building she'd just left. Ed looked at her curiously. "What was that?" Asya grabbed his wrist "A banshee, love." She said glancing behind her before pulling him quickly along. "Lets go I don't want to be around for her to catch up." She said over her shoulder. Ed only followed annoyed.

* * *

The walk to Eman Town was relatively quiet with the occasional noise from the thick woods around them. Turns out the farther in you get the thicker and larger the forest. By the time they got there it was dark out. Eman Town is a small town but by no means quiet. This is the rest stop in between two major cities. Looking around in awe Asya and Ed where amazed at the sheer amount of people coming, going and bustling about. _No wonder we haven't caught sight of a Bishounen nearby. This place is like a lions den to the bishies._ Walking through the town toward a hotel she found on an enlarged map of Eman, she found so many bish.

A Tsunade was beating the crap out of a Miroku, a Sanji was catering to the whim of every female within the 3 mile radius of his trainer who looked quiet annoyed, an Inuyasha was digging his grave with all the sits his trainer kept yelling out looking extremely pissed while the few Seshomarus looked rather morbidly amused. Everywhere they turned, so many bishounen! Asya was getting rather overwhelmed turning this way and that and had to sit on a bench to quell her spinning head.

Ed looked on more interested with the fact that he hadn't been in a human town yet, besides Epoc. The sites were amusing and amazing at the same time. Seeing Asya hold her head and plop down on a bench without the usual grace he found about her sparked something in him. _Is it… _He quickly squashed that thought and looked as if he didn't care. A few moments later Asya stood up rather wobbly and walked on to the hotel throwing a weak smile to Ed.

The hotel was large as most of the hotels were in this town but it had a cozy air about it. The lobby was furnished in a simple pattern of oak furniture and leather chairs and couches. The receptionist, she was startled to find was a Nanao (from bleach). In order to conserve money she paid for one room with only one king bed that could fit both her and Ed. After protesting vehemently to the proposal, Ed resigned himself to his fate when faced with Asya's logic and reasoning.

The room was much like the lobby in furnishings. It had one king sized bed, an end table, a dresser, a table and a bathroom. The large window had a balcony that overlooked the town and the walls were a soft peach. Ed plopped onto the bed removing his coat and boots while Asya got ready for bed and got in after him. "Night Ed." she mumbled passing out. Ed looked at the wall heatedly before his eyes softened slightly. "Night Asya." he whispered softly also falling into the wonderful world of dreams.

* * *

"Ed. Ed..." a voice called him in his sleep. He ignored it.

"Ed. Ed! Eddddd..." It persisted yelling in his ear so he turned over and put a pillow over his head.

"ED! Come on get up! We have to go now if we want any chance of getting to Eman in two days!" Asya yelled at the bundle on the bed. She'd been up for the past hour trying to get the blonde to get up.

The voice stopped. Thinking she'd gone away he went back to sleep only to jump up rather quickly. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as the cold water hit him.

Cursing and yelling loudly he chased the laughing girl around their hotel room and through the hotel before loosing site of her and going back to their room to change.

Asya meanwhile followed him silently laughing in her mind. _I asked nicely _she thought smiling.

When all was packed away and Ed was dressed and not trying to kill his trainer, they set off toward Emalf. An hour into the little journey when the town was well out of site and hearing distance they came across a strange contraption in the middle of the road. "It's made of iron." Ed said looking at it. It looked like a tree but not a good one for anyone could tell it was made of some kind of metal. Knocking on it showed it to be hollow. Studying it Ed's hand passed over a button of some kind that sunk into the metal trunk and made the metal tree vibrate with a steadily rising noise.

"Ed! What'd you push?" Asya yelled over the noise covering her aching ears. Ed just sweat-dropped and shrugged.

"What do you... mean..." The noise had suddenly stopped giving way to an unnatural silence.

"What happened?" She asked again more to herself than to the equally confused bish.

As Ed opened his mouth to answer a rather loud snake like hiss sounded behind them. Asya blanched remembering exactly what territory they were in while Ed blanched at the large shadow of a snake stretching out before him. Slowly and cautiously the two turned their heads together to look back only to find a giant ass snake bigger than the hotel they'd just left behind, with many friends. Asya nearly had a heart attack right then and there as it lunged at them jaws opening to reveal the large... poisonous... fangs.

Ed pushed her away as it came down onto the ground gorging a good sized crater into it. Of course, they didn't stick around to see it, they took the chance they'd gotten and were now fleeing through the forest.

The slightly comical look about them as they ran yelling at each other.

"YOU BAKA! MOVE WHEN A GIANT SNAKE IS COMING AT YOU!"

"Well soooryyy! They don't have Dodging Snakes 101 in high school! Besides I'M 15 DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN KEEP MY COOL FACING A FREAKIN 50 FOOT SNAKE!"

Ed sweat dropped marking this down as the first time he'd heard his usually good natured trainer yell like that. Clapping his hands together he transmuted his auto mail hand into a blade and slashed a few snakes hurtling toward him. Asya, following his lead, took out the few coming after her with swift kicks, turning them too into smoke. Half an hour into the chase they came out into a clearing where they stopped too tired to run anymore. Looking into the forest they couldn't see nor hear the snakes and that was a great feet as it was naturally hard to miss a snake larger than a house.

Minutes passed as they looked into the dense foliage in front of them their minds racing and their breath irregular. _Where are they! _Asya yelled in her head nearly panicking.

Right after they heard a sudden noise behind them only a fraction too late as the large snake whipped out of the trees and tried to bite down on Ed as it's tail knocked Asya off her feet and into the trees. Ed struggled to hold on, holding it's mouth open as it flung this way and that crashing more than once into the trees and ground around them trying to either shake of the annoying bug or swallow him. Ed held on tight trying to figure out what to do. A particularly nasty run in with the ground detached him from the large snake. Ed fought to stay awake, out of energy and badly wounded. Although he'd managed to keep from being swallowed whole he hadn't managed to avoid getting tagged by a fang and the poison was slowly spreading burning as it went. It was unbearable.

The snake hovered for a moment about to go back for the finish but suddenly found itself blinded by a liquid that burned his eyes and skin badly. "Leave him alone!" Asya yelled standing protectively in front of the prone figure of her bishounen and friend. Ed looked at her shocked. "What are you doing idiot! Run! You can't beat this thing!" Ed yelled at her getting to his knees.

"NO! I won't ever leave a friend period! I'm not losing someone again! NEVER AGAIN!" she yelled her face blazing with the hot fiery anger and determination that had been missing from her face while he'd been with her. Ed looked at her awed. She was so small compared to the snake, a trainer with no special powers or fighting ability, shaking from the pain and effort it took to stand after the blow, and yet she was staring the snake down without any fear showing

...and it was for him that she did this... called him her friend...

Ed set his mouth into a determined line, gathering what little strength he had left, and when the snake lunged at Asya again he pulled her against him as he covered her body with his waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Daring to open their eyes they saw that the snake had been crushed out of existence by a giant frog with a Naruto standing on it with what they supposed to be his trainer. The girl was a brunette wearing brown shorts, hiking boots and a tan shirt with a black vest over it. On her back was her pack and around her waist her belt complete with balls. She was too far up to see her eyes.

"You two okay?" she said coming down on Naruto's back as the frog disappeared. "We saw the snake. Looks like we came just in time. I was afraid we'd be too late." she explained to them smiling. "Ah? Ed!" Asya yelped as said bishounen sighed and passed out on her causing his dead weight to bring her to her knees. Asya panicked "Ed! ED!" She yelled her eyes getting wet.

She was terrified...

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Off to Emalf

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Off to Emalf!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

Ed's head hurt like a bitch as he came to. As time passed and he lay awake his headache subsided to make way for his usual senses. They told him he was laying on a very soft bed his normal hand gripped by someone. Slowly opening his eyes and squinting as the bright light filtering in from the window blinded him temporarily. When his eyes adjusted he looked around the hospital room with a familiar distaste. His wandering eyes finally rested on the person gripping his hand.

Asya looked worried even in her sleep her eyebrows drawn together and her eye lids flicked slightly. Her death grip on his not in the least loosened by her sleeping state. Her overcoat currently rested on the back of the chair along with her bandana and gloves. Her arms where covered in small scratches with the occasional bandage but he could see the gauze wrapped around her upper torso and right shoulder. Her head lay on the hospital bed hair in a disarray. He reached out with his free hand and brushed a few strands away. The contact seemed to calm her down and her eye lids flickered briefly before opening to make way for the silver orbs beneath. They stared at him for a moment before it seemed to register in her mind that she was indeed seeing what she was seeing and her eyes widened head shooting up as she quickly shot questions concerning his health at the startled blonde.

"Oh my god! Are you okay! Does it hurt anywhere! Do you want something to eat? Drink? Are..." Ed was sure she'd have gone on had he not clamped his hand over her mouth.

Giving her a grin he replied "I'm fine. Nope. Yes and yes. and not the nasty hospital food around here. Asya's eyes seemed to water for a second before she glomped him causing him to yelp and hit her over the head. "Watch it idiot!" he yelled at her causing her to jump off him and bow many times heading to the door repeating "Gomen" and "Sorry" over and over again. "I'll go get you something to eat! Don't go anywhere!" she called back hurrying down the hall. Ed sweat dropped _Go where? _amused he grinned slightly remembering the situation that'd gotten him here.

_"NO! I won't ever leave a friend period! I'm not losing someone again! NEVER AGAIN!" she yelled her face blazing with the hot fiery anger and determination..._

She'd nearly died trying to protect him. _I thought Bishounen were supposed to protect their trainers. Some Bishounen I am. _He closed his eyes and opened them with his mind set.

Asya came back quickly with a tray of food. She hurried over to the bed and put the tray on the small table attached to the bed. "Here you go!" she smiled cheerfully. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything!" She said helping him sit up carefully.

Ed stared at the food before looking back at Asya. "Hey, do you remember the deal we made when you caught me?" he asked her his face blank. Asya stared back with a curious expression "Yes, Why?" _Why does he want to talk about that? I haven't caught another Bish yet but I don't blame he got hurt really badly then and I couldn't do anything about it. _She thought keeping her faced schooled in curiosity to keep how much that thought hurt hidden. Ed took a deep breath and looked away uncaringly. "Look, if you still want me after you catch another Bishounen, I think I'll stick around." he said flippantly though if one paid close enough attention they could tell he really didn't mind staying with the silver eyed trainer.

Asya looked on in a stupor long enough for Ed to look back at her wondering what had happened only to find a happily grinning girl. Said girl glomped onto him with a happy "YAY!" sending Ed onto his back.

"IDIOT DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WATCH IT! WE'RE BOTH HURT AND I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL YOU CAN'T JUST SQUEEZE THE HELL OUT OF! I NEED TO BREATHE!" He yelled at her hitting her over the head again sending her to the floor where she sat whining about meanies and nursing her poor bruised head. Ed, meanwhile, got back to his food.

"By the way how'd we get here and who was that trainer with the Naruto?" Ed paused to ask Asya. Asya got back into her chair with a smile. "That trainer brought us here after you passed out. Her name is Bree and she decided to travel with us for a while since we're headed in the same direction." Ed looked annoyed. "Great, another one to deal with." he muttered under his breath but Asya heard him and pouted in her chair. She stayed with him well into the night.

When Ed had fallen asleep again, Asya left the room to find Bree waiting by the door. "Hey Bree!" Asya greeted with a smile. Bree smiled back just as joyful while her Sama Naruto, who was the older version of Naruto from Shippuden, just crossed his arms. Walking side by side with Naruto a little behind, Asya filled Bree in on Ed's condition. "The doctor says he'll be well enough to leave in two days because of the fast healing rate of Bishounen, so we'll leave the morning of the third day. Hopefully not running into anymore snakes." Asya shuddered and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "stupid snakes, hate snakes." Bree laughed her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. Asya suddenly looked curious. "Hey, what other Bishounen do you have besides Naruto?"

Bree pushed open the hospital doors and walked out into the bustling streets with Asya and Naruto following. "Well, I have Kiba (Naruto), Syaoran (Tsubasa), Fuko and Recca (Flame of Recca)." she said counting them off on her fingers. "I haven't really caught any new ones, I've been taking care of the Yrros City Gym for a while now and I decided to hand it over to my younger siblings while I travel for a bit. Syaoran's my most resent catch." she explained going into the hotel room they'd gotten, close enough to the hospital so they could sleep comfortably and not worry about driving Ed insane.

"Eh? You're a Gym Leader?" Asya exclaimed stopping at the doorway. Bree laughed "Yup!" She flopped down on one of Queen beds following Naruto's example. "So what about you? What's your story?" Bree asked turning on her side to face Asya who'd taken off her overcoat and sat on the unoccupied bed. "Eh? My story?" Asya asked tilting her head to the side like a curious cat. Bree sighed dramatically "You know... like how you got here. What happened when you got here? Stuff like that." Bree explained as realization dawned on Asya's face.

"Ohhhh. Um, my friend forwarded her link to me and I ended up... somewhere... probably outside Epoc city. A blonde girl and her Kurama found me and took me to the orientation building though I don't know what happened to them cause I passed out after seeing her Kurama. Probably a mix of shock and the TS." Bree hissed at this knowing what it was due to being in the world for a good time. "After, I managed to catch Ed outside the City and we traveled over here but on our way to Emalf we found this metal tree in the road. Ed accidentally pushed a button of some kind that made it let off a noise that attracted those snakes and I guess... you know the rest." Asya finished with a smile having pulled her boots off during her story.

"Short story but then you haven't really been here long enough to actually have accumulated much of one. Sympathies to you however. The TS is a nasty thing to get. Looks like its passed though." Bree turned back onto her back keeping her head facing Asya. Her Naruto already sawing logs, very loudly. Asya lay down, hands behind her head, "Ya pretty much, I'm glad, TS is annoying." Asya scrunched her nose up at that last part. Bree just chuckled agreeing with a nod.

"Night Asya"

"Night Bree."

They exchanged before the lights went out.

* * *

The following days Asya spent with Ed from before he woke up to when he went to sleep. Usually they talked about random things and Ed explained a bit more about the Bishounen world to Asya. Sometimes they'd lapse into a comfortable silence in which Asya sat at the window sill like a Hiei (Yu Yu hakasho) and Ed would either nap or just think.

Bree and her Bishounen mostly spent their time leisurely, considering this a small vacation. On occasion Bree's Kiba would come either talk or have a small fight with Ed, which was always rewarded with a good thwap to the head by Asya. Ed healed quickly with no scars but because Asya healed at a normal rate her small but numerous cuts and fractured rib were not fully healed. All in all, the time for departure came relatively quickly for everyone.

The entrance to Eman fell behind them as an angered Ed chased after a scared pissless Kiba with Naruto right behind them and Bree and Asya trying to keep up. "ED! You dimwit stop! Stop! Helloooo!" Asya's voice seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"KIBA YOU IDIOT STOP RUNNING AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I GET FUKO TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Bree's megaphone vocal cords however gave them a slight ringing in their ears. Poor Asya, who was closest to Bree had fallen over with swirly eyes. At least they'd stopped. Bree pulled Asya up, who was mumbling about banshees and being deaf, and pulled her up to the bishies.

A resounding THWAP caught Asya's attention and when they set off again at a moderate pace Kiba had a large smoking bump on his head. Ed, on the other hand, had a satisfied smirk happy that the mutt had gotten what her deserved. Naruto just shook his head at the group he'd gotten stuck with, though he couldn't help but snicker at Kiba's predicament.

The first day was relatively quiet with no sightings of any Bishounen. The little group didn't mind though. It was filled with minor squabbles between Kiba and Ed, which Bree's Fuko took care of quickly, and small talk between Asya, Bree and Bree's Syaoran. Her other Bishounen just walked along enjoying the forest scenery having missed it because of Bree's Gym Leadership.

* * *

The day after, though, brought with it an interesting turn about. An hour after they'd set off from camp Ed and Kiba got into yet another fight over Akamaru who'd bitten down on Ed's real leg. The ensuing carnage was to be remembered as Fuko lost her temper. Somewhere in between kicking Kiba into the air and flinging Ed at a tree they heard a yelp. A few seconds later they found it to be a Fai (Tsubasa), after he'd fallen out of the tree Ed had been flung into. Being closest to him Asya jumped and threw a Bish ball at him that hit dead on before he could recover from the fall. Silence passed over the group before Asya squeeled and began jumping up and down doing a little victory dance laughing. Meanwhile, Ed picked the ball up and handed it back to Asya who took it with a twirl that made Ed smile slightly. It wasn't often he got to see his trainer act so happy. "Why don't you let him out now, Asya?" Bree suggested as her and her bish came over to Asya. "Okie Dokie!" Asya tossed the ball into the air and called "Go bishounen!" There stood Fai looking immensely confused.

Asya nearly squeeled again but settled for bouncing on the balls of her feet. Bree was the first to glomp the poor guy. "OMG you got a FAI he's so cute!" She squeeled letting him go. "You're my trainer?" He asked Bree with a curious look. "Nope I am!" Asya hopped up to him happily giving him a much looser hug. "Hey! You cut off my air supply but he gets away with that!" Ed yelled at the giddy girl. Asya looked back at Ed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nye. Don't worry I'm only restrained cause I'll break my ribs at this point if I try to glomp anyone." She explained as the group sweat dropped and Fai looked a little wary of the 5'2 ball of energy before hugging her back in his usual way. "Ano, what is the name of my new trainer?" he asked her with a smile. "Asya!" She replied also smiling.

"Wheet. Asya-chan is so kawaii!" he said making Asya blush. Ed, who watched the whole exchange, only rolled his eyes though inside he was happy for her and happy to have someone that could marginally help him protect his trainer. Bree was squealing her head off at the unfarity of Asya having such an awesome Bishounen, but then again she thought anyone who had a Bishounen she'd yet to catch was unfair. Her Bishounen were simply rolling their eyes at their trainer.

Asya squeaked, startled as her Dex beeped and vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out to get Fai's information in.

"Beep beep...Name: Fai D. Flowright. Stage: San. Origin: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

Nickname:?"

"None."

"No Nickname?"

"Yes."

The rest of the trip went quietly with conversing between the trainer's respective bishounen while the girls themselves had squealing small talk about which Bishounen were cutest, hottest, or simply best.

"Mirai Trunks (DBZ) hands down!" Bree squeeled.

"No way! Kuro-pon (Tsubasa) gets that title! He's sooo awesome!" Asya squeeled in return "Though Fai-san is much nicer!" she stuck her tongue out hands clasped under her chin. Bree laughed "Ya you're so lucky! I want a Fai! They're so nice!"

"Shame about the development of their next stage. Poor Fai." Asya sighed saddened a bit.

"Poor Fai.." Bree imitated too saddened by the thought.

"Anyway, what about Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)..." Bree started again.

Ed sweat-dropped at the bipolar girl. This group was indeed a strange one. "Do you ever feel as if you're the only sane person in the world?" He questioned Naruto. "All the time." Naruto replied shaking his head in exasperation.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Fai!

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Fai!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

"EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The horrible screech nearly shook the forest with its volume. Everyone in the group flung his or her hands over his or her throbbing ears sans the cause.

Bree clung to the top most branch of a nearby try as if her life depended on it. Asya sweat dropped _How'd she get up there so fast?_.

"What the hell?" Ed shouted to no one in particular.

"Bree? What's wrong?" Naruto yelled up into the tree concerned for his trainer.

"Narutooooo! I think I saw a Hiten (Inuyasha)!" Bree whined pitifully as Naruto hopped up the tree to her.

Asya looked up at Bree curiously. "Eh? What's wrong with that?" she asked for all the world confused as to why Bree would be so terrified of a bishounen as hot as a Hiten. Ed and Fai stood beside their trainer baring their own versions of Asya's expression.

Naruto hopped down, Bree in his arms clutching to him and whipping her head every which way, warily watching the trees before looking back at Asya. "I HATE bad guys! They're mean and icky and I hate them!" she rambled to Asya.

"I don't see anything wrong with bad bishounen." Asya crossed her arms indignantly "I adore a lot of them."

Bree jumped out of Naruto's arms and flayed her own about. "You may like them, but I DON'T! Keep any and all of them away from me!" she wailed before both girls were pulled out of the way of a lightning bolt by their respective bishounen.

The group whipped around to face a smirking Hiten just as he sailed over their heads Bree's bag in hand. As Bree's Bish were about to go after it Bree intervened. "Nooooo! Forget it! I'll get more stuff at Emalf!" she said going in the opposite direction of Hiten toward Emalf only to stop short when she realized Asya and her Bish were racing off after the Hiten. Her own Bishounen looked like they ached to pursue the fiend. Bree hung her head and ran after Asya gloomily.

When Asya's group caught up to the thief, Fai used his staff to fling Ed up at the Hiten. Ed missed the Bishounen but managed to slice off both of the wheels on Hiten's feet promptly re-introducing him to the ground. Kiba's Akamaru managed to catch Ed on his back before he too crashed next to the Hiten. The group circled around the bishounen cautiously. The Bish had left a good sized crater in the ground and although he looked up at them with swirly eyes he seemed otherwise unharmed. Bree hid at the very back of the group putting good distance between her and the demon though apparently not enough for her for she fidgeted nervously keeping her eyes glued to the unconscious bishounen while planting Naruto in front of her.

Asya, on the other hand, dropped into the crater to grab Bree's bag. "Asya-chan, be careful..." Fai called out while both him and Ed followed Bree's example and kept their eyes on the Hiten. "No worries." Asya chirped as she grabbed the bag, reaching for a bishball only for one to come out of the trees and hit the Hiten, who disappeared into it in a flash of red light. "huh?", "Eh?" and "What the flip?" were the various expressions of confusion among the group.

"Kukukuku." a voice laughed from the forest undergrowth. The group watched as a girl of about 18 stepped out. She had black hair up in a bun and brown eyes, wearing what looked like a modernized version of samurai armor in blue, purple, and black complete with a sword at her side. She probably was a trainer from the bish ball belt around her waist.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! Give Asya back that Hiten!" Ed bellowed at the girl as Asya got out of the crater, handing Bree her bag. Bree accepted it while glaring at the girl, putting aside the fact that she was somewhat glad the other girl'd caught the Hiten instead of Asya. Asya kept her face decidedly neutral.

"My name is Sam and I will hand over the Hiten if you battle me." the girl declared standing at the other end of the crater putting the bishball back onto her belt.

"That's not fair either!" Bree shrieked at the girl glaring for all she was worth.

"I accept." Asya said calmly before the situation blew through the proverbial roof.

"WHAT!" everyone, besides Fai and Syaoran, hollered at her. Sam simply grinned excitedly moving up the road a way to provide enough room for movement for the fighters.

"Asya! What are you thinking!" Ed berated his trainer in animated anger. Asya simply smiled at him.

"I'm not worried about getting that Hiten back, I accepted because it'll be a good experience for you and Fai." she quelled his anger as dawning came over everyone.

"Sugoi, Asya-chan's so smart!" Fai smiled cuddling Asya, who was blushing profusely.

"Enough talk! It is time to battle. I propose two bishounen each." Sam called from her position not to far away.

"Fine with me. I choose Ed." Asya called back as Ed stepped up with a smirk throwing his coat to Asya.

"Very well, I choose Treize!(Gundam Wing)" she shouted throwing the bishball into the air. Out came the red headed swordsman in all his noble glory.

"I, Edward Elric, give full consent to fight until I am called back or knocked out."

"I, Treize Khushrenada, give full consent to fight until I am called back or knocked out."

The two bishounen repeated the standard consent to fight for their trainers before taking respective fighting stances, Ed transmuting his arm into a blade, Treize drawing his own blade the spiting image of a fencing sword.

"Begin!" Bree shouted playing referee for the match. Ed sprung at Treize, swinging his arm down on Treize who blocked the blow and dodged the slash after. Thus the fight began, as Ed got in five more swings, before springing away as Treize came at him. He dodged an upward diagonal slash and and a stab to his abdomen, swinging his blade at the other who swiped it upward and sliced Ed's right side. Ed yelled falling back as Asya called to him concerned. "You okay to continue Ed?"

"Of course." he called back getting to his feet and going at Treize, who'd waited patiently for him to get up. After all, it isn't honorable to strike an opponent while they're down. A downward swing from Ed was easily blocked by the master swordsman who stabbed Ed's Auto-mail at the joint effectively disabling the Alchemists arm, before pushing the bish away. Ed toppled over, his side meeting the ground with a painful smack.

"Ed is unable to continue! Winner; Treize!" Bree called ending the first round.

Ed cursed knowing he'd lost. "Ed, do you want to go into the ball until we get to the next town? You're hurt." Asya asked kneeling down next to Ed.

"No. I'll wait till we get to Emalf." He grunted getting up with the help of Asya and Fai. They walked him over to Bree's bishounen, giving him to Syaoran and Fuko, who'd take care of him until the battle was over.

Fai stepped up when Asya was back in her original position.

"I, Fai D Flowright, give full consent to fight until I am called back or knocked out." he recited, leaving his own coat with Asya.

Neither trainer spoke as their bishounen readied themselves. Fai with his magical staff and Trieze already ready. They simple stood for a moment before Trieze took the initiative and lunged at the magician. Said Bish blocked with his staff and pushed Treize away before trying to swipe his feet out from under him. Treize moved away dodging and bringing his sword down on Fai while he still had the higher ground. His sword wedged itself into Fai's staff and he pushed down with all his might.

Asya looked on with calm faith in her new bishounen and friend. Sam stared in determination confident Treize wouldn't fail her. Bree clung to her Rath in anticipation. (Poor Rath looked about ready to croak.)

In an ingenious move Fai used the swords state to his advantage. He pressed up until the sword was in a good ways before suddenly twisting his staff effectively breaking Treize's sword in half. The move caused Treize to loose his balance and fall toward Fai's fist which was shooting up at an alarming rate.

"Treize is unable to continue! Winner; Fai!" Bree called out. Treize lay koed in the makeshift arena a bruise forming on his cheek. Sam gritted her teeth in frustration. Asya cheered glomping Fai lightly. "Way to go Fai! You won!"

Fai smiled cheerfully at his trainer as she let go of him to do a small victory dance.

"Return Treize!" Treize disappeared into his bish ball. Sam pulled another ball from her pocket. "Go Fai!"

Asya sweat dropped at the site of two Fai's smiling wistfully at each other. "This is sooo strange." she muttered to herself.

After reciting the consent, the two Fai's went at each other twisting and turning to dodge fast wings and small magic. The fight continued for a few minutes. When they jumped away from each other to rest, a strange sound came from the forest causing heads to whip toward it. It strangely sounded as if many people were rushing toward them.

"What is that?" Bree asked no one in particular as her Naruto and Rath moved her behind them.

"A swarm of Ashura's. Fai! Return!" Sam's Fai disappeared into his ball his trainer already leaving.

Asya opened her mouth to say something only to stop short as more than 50 Ashura's burst from the trees toward them. Ed, who'd transmuted part of his Auto mail into a detached blade slashed at any that got too close to Asya. She herself took care of any that managed to get past Ed or the other Bish keeping Bree close who did the same. When they paused in their relentless attack she realized one of the Ashura had taken her Fai and was escaping with her unconscious magician. "Fai!" She screamed running toward them while trying to get him to return to his ball. It was a fruitless attempt. The Ashura kept getting in the way of dodging the red beam. Kiba grabbed her arm. "Come on! We have to go!"

"What about Fai!"

"We have to save ourselves before we save him!" he yelled at her.

Asya looked on helplessly as Fai disappeared from site as she chased after her group who were following Sam.

They raced their hearts out through the forest. Asya could hear her heart beating in her ears as they flew over the foliage. Most of Bree's Bishounen had gone back into their balls to give the swarm a smaller target. Naruto, Ed, Asya, Bree, and Sam dove into some bushes as the Ashura's flew by in a rush missing them.

Moments passed as no one dared to even breathe before they all let out collective sighs of relief.

"Come on. My cabin's just ahead of us." Sam said quietly as she began to jog off. The others got up following her.

The cabin was small but it was enough for the time being. Only after everyone was inside did anyone allow themselves to relax. Everyone slumped against the cabin walls breathing heavily. Sam, however, still stood, removing her samurai helmet and armor with a sigh.

"This all your doing." she accused Asya as everyone looked at her angrily. "If you hadn't caused such a ruckus with that Hiten we wouldn't be in this situation. You're a careless idiot." she stated glaring at Asya.

"Hey! You take that back!" Ed shouted at her blazing in anger.

"I do take that back." Sam said still glaring as they stared at her in confusion. "Not even a careless idiot would abandon their Bishounen like you did!" she retorted.

Bree, Naruto, and Ed glared daggers at Sam about to open their mouths for a serious shouting match.

"I tried to save Fai." Asya ground out weakly. She looked so heartbroken, gritting her teeth and fisting her hands tightly.

"Your Fai will pay for your carelessness and lack of knowledge." she shot Asya down, the words tore at her heart.

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN AROUND!" she shrieked at her tears streaming down her face. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

Asya felt like a sword had chopped away at her heart. This felt so familiar. This was what had happened before. This is what had caused her that excruciating pain...

Night came quickly and everyone was asleep except Asya and Ed. She stared at the ceiling of the cabin unable to sleep. Fai kept coming to mind. Sam had assured her that the Ashura's hideout was close enough that Fai wouldn't be affected by the 3-mile-48-hours rule. It was the only reason she was not going after him until morning. Ed watched his trainer sadly. He still remembered that look she's worn. It had concerned everyone in the cabin. Even Sam had shut up. He was worried what would happen come morning. He had a bad feeling things would get ugly.

* * *

Morning came slowly for Asya, who'd fallen into a fitful sleep. The second the sun rose Asya was up and dressed. She's found the Ashura's hideout; a small section of the forest with many tents. Apparently, the Ashura had to move around a lot so as not to be discovered by everyone. Living in this forest had forced Sam to keep track of their movements. Asya crawled Army style toward the camp while everyone was still asleep. She hoped she could snatch her Fai away without a fight.

Unfortunately, nothing ever goes according to plan. This is where FInagle's favorite law comes into the picture. As she'd gotten closer she was sneaked up from behind by a Manten. "Ugly human! Where is my brother!" he shouted, loudly. Asya shot up.

"Shhhhhhh. You'll wake the Ashura up." She whispered desperately to the loud demon.

"Tell me where he is wench!" he roared causing all the Ashura to wake up. Asya rushed at the Ashura as they lunged at them. _If I can just get past them it'll give me a chance at saving Fai_ she thought pushing herself to her limits "Hey come back here wretch!" Manten shrieked chasing after her. "You shall not pass!" The Ashura roared in anger.

Asya put all her strength into her legs as she got closer to the Ashura and just as it looked as if they would get her, she rolled right under them. They completely ignored her in favor of the higher threat of another Bish and she raced off into the camp peeking into the tents as she went. Behind her she could hear the Manten trying to get past the Ashura. Seeing as none of them were after her, she assumed the demon was keeping them occupied.

She finally came to the tent that housed her Fai.

"Fai!" He looked relieved to see her. Asya smiled for the first time since he'd been taken from her. "Come on." she said though he didn't need any urging. He was more than happy to leave. As they climbed from the tent one of the Ashura spotted them and chased after. As they ran Asya's eyes bore into Fai's for a moment with utter sorrow, an anomaly on the usually kind and cheerful face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you before! I'm sorry I abandoned you! If only I was stronger, a better trainer, I could have kept this from happening! It's all my fault!" she cried as Fai stared at her with disbelief. The Ashura behind them gained on them and raised his sword to strike down Asya.

"ASYA, LOOK OUT!" Ed called as he ran toward the scene with everyone in tow.

Everything seemed to slow down as Asya turned around and the sword came bearing down on her.

Blood flew through the air.

Some gasped, some turned away unable to look. Asya stared on in shock.

Fai had taken the blow flinging the Ashura away with a spell. His right eye poured blood down onto the horrified trainer in his arms.

"FAI!" Asya shrieked in horror. "Your eye! Oh my god!"

"It's not your fault." he stated as if it were a fact, looking her in the eye as her group rushed over. "Never say that again." he demanded seriously as blinding light shined from him to cover the entire clearing, only his outline showing. His outline only changed slightly before the light dyed down to show Fai again.

He looked at them with a narrow pupil in his eye. His other eye was covered with a piece of black cloth. His clothes changed into the ones he'd worn during the Infinity arc of Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, his magical staff had turned into a plain black staff with a chain attacked at the end and an upside down tear drop at the end. His parted lips showed off his fangs. Fai had evolved into his vampire stage.

Asya stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Promise me, " he started again as they all looked on. "Promise me you won't ever say that again."

His trainer looked ready to cry. She hugged him back softly "I promise." she said firmly. Fai's eyes returned to their soft cheer and his lips curved back into a smile.

"Guys! The Ashura are coming again!" Bree shouted at them. Fai quickly handed Asya to the other trainer, who held onto her arm, as he moved to stand in front of them staff in one hand and the chain in the other.

"Wheet, we attracted such a large crowd." Fai chirped as the Ashura came at them. All of Bree's Bishounen were out along with Sam's Treize and Fai. Ed and Asya's Fai stood at the front smirking (or smiling carelessly) at the on coming swarm. Asya, Bree, and Sam looked on in awe. They almost felt bad for the Ashura. ...Almost...

They fell like dominoes under the assault of all the bishounen.

"I change my mind. To do something so foolish, so Idiotic and plain stupid." Sam began as she turned to Asya, who prepared for an insult. "It takes a truly amazing trainer and person." Aysa and Bree were caught off guard at the admiring smile on the older girl's face. A smile dawned on their own faces as Asya shook the offered hand.

Later, on the path again the two groups said their goodbyes.

"This path will take you to Emalf City." Sam said as she shook hands with Asya again.

"We never got to finish our battle..."

"Do not worry about that. I acknowledge that at this point, I would lose. You really are the better trainer, Asya." Sam cut her off "We'll meet again someday. I look forward to it. We will train even harder to surpass you."

Asya blushed at the compliment and nodded her head.

"We'll train too so no one can beat us." she said smiling at Fai and Ed, who'd transmuted the blade back into an arm, which was in a sling around his neck.

Sam watched them as they went on to Emalf. "Farewell" she whispered to the wind her Treize and Fai behind her, all of them smiling wistfully.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Omega League

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Omega League

**DISCLAIMER:**I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I do NOT own any characters from any books, anime or movies that might appear in my fic. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Edit: I just edited my whole fic a little. Most of its still the same only minor details have been revised.

* * *

Trudging along with all bish, besides Ed, Fai and Naruto, back in his or her ball, Asya and Bree find themselves at the grand gates of Emalf. Up close the iron gates towered over the three gaping teenagers.

"Holy…" Bree puffed out at a loss for words. Asya numbly nodded her head with Ed, Fai and Naruto.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A samurai garbed guard demanded. Shaken out of her stupor Asya handed the rude guard her Dex. She had been told at orientation of the new identification law. It had been put into the rule book after the many problems pertaining to Halflings and chibis. She wasn't offended by it. Of course, her **dear** friend apparently hadn't read the updated bulletin board in centuries and took great offense, yelling and complaining for many minutes before reluctantly handing over her Dex while Ed snickered next to his exasperated trainer.

* * *

The inside of Emalf was beautiful. It reminded Asya of Feudal Japan but, then again, it made sense for the city to look so. The Bish world didn't seem like a place that would have much modern construction going on. That would probably cause the trees to be cut down and therefore Bish villages to be endangered.

"I'm telling you, this is a conspiracy!" Bree ranted to her companion as they walked down the main road. "What's going on with the world now? Are chibis going to start disappearing again? Are bish going to disappear with them? Maybe the Halflings are gathering an army again. Or some other force of evil is annoying the creators to death…" Asya blocked Bree's voice from her mind as she took in the wonderful sights. Emalf was much more welcoming than Eman Town, although most still rushed from place to place generally ignoring those around them. The real world came to mind as she looked on. This was much like the real world except it seemed much too noisy and strange to actually be mistaken for it.

"Oh! Oh! What about a bishi revolution! Or a - Oomph!" Bree was suddenly cut off when someone crashed into her sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bree screeched from her uncomfortable position under a dazed Renji (Bleach). Looking in the direction the bish had been thrown from revealed to the group, a smug Sanosuke (Rouroni Kenshin) and a horrified trainer who realized his bish's blunder before said bish.

Unfortunately so did Bree. "GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY BOOBS PERVERT!" she screeched punching the still dazed Renji off of her. Asya sweat dropped, at a loss as to what to do, as the Renji was verbally thrashed by her raging traveling companion, though he wasn't actually awake to here the colorful words, and Ed and Naruto rolled on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Ano, Bree," she stammered trying to get her attention, without actually turning the girl's hostile intentions to herself.

"WHAT?" Bree spun, eyes blazing, daring Asya to say something that would piss her off even more.

"Ano, I-I-I b-b-believe that he was a-a-a-accidentally thrown into you. He didn't mean to land where he did. Please calm down, you're causing a scene." she stuttered like a Hinata (Naruto), sweating bullets and looking for the nearest means to escape. Fortunately this seemed to calm the raging trainer enough to where she didn't look like she wanted to maim the poor Renji anymore.

The horrified trainer from before and his Sanosuke ran up to them. The trainer looked to be in his late teens with wild, short dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He was tall and had a good physic, but extremely pale skin and was slightly clumsy.

He wore baggy jeans tucked into combat boots and a white tank with a red plaid button up shirt over it. On his back was a standard traveling back pack.

"I'm sooooo sorry! My Bish can get really rowdy. Sano didn't mean to throw Renji into you. He just ended up flying in your general direction. Sano! Look what you did! Apologize!" He babbled first bowing repeatedly before smacking his Sano and forcing his head down into a bow. He obviously didn't want Bree's anger turned on him.

Bree glared evilly at the Sanosuke who was grumbling about slave drivers and annoying red heads. Asya looked on with a sigh. Why was she here again?

Oh yeah, hot Bishonen.

"Ano, it's okay, it was an accident. I'm Asya by the way." Asya stepped up before the trainer's Sanosuke could say something stupid.

"Sorry again, I'm Mike." he paused looking at Bree. She glared heatedly at him before answering curtly, "Bree". He sweat dropped at her cold demeanor.

"So how long have you two been here?" he asked conversationally.

"Well, Bree has been here for a long time and used to be a gym leader, but I've only been here for a week or so. You?" Asya answered for both of them.

"Oh, I haven't really been here all that long either. Only about a couple months." he replied relaxing a little around the gentle, silver-eyed trainer.

"Um, Mike, you wouldn't happen to know if there is a mechanics shop around here." Asya asked remembering Ed's useless automail arm.

"Sure, there's one just down the street across from the hotel I'm staying at. Why?" Mike asked looking curious.

"Ed broke his automail arm in a battle against a Treize." she answered as Sanosuke flung Renji over his shoulder and the group started for the aforementioned shop. Mike winced in sympathy.

"We should also stop at the hospital along the way and get Renji fixed up." Mike said looking at his black and blue bish.

"Sorry about that, Bree has a nasty temper." Asya apologized for her fuming companion.

"It's okay, if your friend hadn't of done it Sano would've eventually." Mike forgave her.

* * *

After they stopped at the hospital they went to the automail shop where Ed got hit in the head with a wrench by a Winry and got his arm fixed. After that they rented rooms at the hotel Mike was staying at and went out again to explore the town. By that time Bree had cooled down enough to forgive Mike and his bish.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be in any hurry to be anything more than civil to each other.

Asya sweat-dropped as she walked between Mike and Bree. They were both trying to hold a conversation with her while ignoring the other. It was annoying to say the least, especially when her attention shifted to one and the other got jealous and tried to get her attention back on them. She was about to hit them both when she spotted a poster on the side of a building and stopped to stare at it curiously.

"The Omega League Tournament?"

"It's a Bishonen fighting tournament." Bree answered the unspoken question coming up behind Asya. "They hold these all over the world and you can attend them based on the region you're in at the time and the strength of your Bishonen."

"You also have to have a certain number of gym badges but they can be from any of the regions." Mike interrupted.

"Shut up loser, I'm talking here!" Bree yelled at Mike hitting him over the head.

Asya turned to them.

"Um, what do you mean region?"

Bree and Mike looked at each other in confusion.

"You mean they didn't tell you about this in orientation?" Mike asked.

Asya shook her head.

"Well, the Bishonen world is split into many different parts. These parts are called regions and there are a certain number of territories in each region. These regions regularly shift around. They do this for several reasons. One of them being that when newbies are transported to the Bishonen world they land in the same general area. This would have eventually led to over population in those areas and the Bishonen who live there would have been at risk." Bree explained.

"Another reason is that the Bishonen world is so large that if the regions had stayed where they were no one would have been able to reach the outer regions." Mike put in.

"I said to stuff it dimwit!" the hotheaded trainer spat at him.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do, you banshee!" Mike retaliated.

"Don't call me a banshee, turd!"

"I'm not a turd, bone-head!"

Asya sighed as the two spat insults at each other.

"So all these regions have tournaments?"

The two trainers glared at each other one more time before Bree nodded.

"Sugoi! Sounds like fun. Could we enter one?" Asya asked excitedly.

"Sure, if you can get enough badges before the tournament." Mike replied with a smile.

"Right! Ed! Fai! We're going to enter a tournament!" Asya exclaimed.

"Great! This way we'll get stronger and kick ass!" Ed smirked.

"Sounds fun, Asya-chan!" Fai cheered, draping his arms over Asya's shoulders in a loose hug.

Mike and Bree looked on with mirth.

"Well, if Asya-chan is entering, then so am I!" Mike yelled with fists in the air and a determined look in his eyes.

"I'll just cheer for you from the side lines. This is my vacation after all." Bree grinned at her two companions.

* * *

The group of trainers and Bishonen stared up at the Emalf City Gym.

Why were they staring at a building like idiots?

Because said building was hot pink...

and glittery...

and heart-shaped.

Yes, it was heart-shaped.

The inside wasn't much better. It was like they stepped into a Relena's (Gundam Wing) house. It scared Asya slightly.

"Hello and welcome to the Emalf City Gym. Can I help you?" And low and behold, a Relena sat at the counter smiling sweetly at them.

"That explains so much." Ed whispers to Naruto.

"Ya actually. We want to challenge the Gym leader for a badge." Mike replied as they walked up to the counter.

"Of course, do you know all the rules?" The Relena asked politely. The confusion on their faces was enough of an answer for her. "Ah, you must be new to gym battling. The rules are fairly simple. In fact, there is only one rule pertaining to gym battles, the others are for tournament qualification. You must have at least three Bishonen in order to battle. You must get eight badges to qualify." The Relena continued with a few more rules that Asya didn't really pay attention to before going off to get the Gym Leader.

"Guess that means I won't be able to battle until I get another Bishonen." Asya said sadly. "How about you Mike?"

Mike grinned. "I have three. In fact, I only just got Rukia yesterday."

"It's okay Asya; the tournaments don't start for another four months. You'll get your badges before then." Bree reassured Asya. At that moment the Relena returned with a buxom brunette in a pink Lolita outfit.

"Hi, I'm Mina; I'm the Gym Leader here. One of you wanted to challenge me?" she greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Ya! I'm Mike and I challenge you for the Flame badge!" Mike shouted eyes flaming and grinning like he'd already won.

"Great! Follow me." She chuckled at his exuberance before bouncing off with Mike right on her heels. Asya, Bree and their bish followed more sedately. The arena they arrived in was huge, easily twice the size of a football field. Mike and Mina stood across from each other while everyone else got situated on the bleachers off to the side.

"Ready?" Mina called over to Mike who gave her the thumbs up. "Great, Go Orihime!"

"I, Orihime, give full consent to fight until I am called back or knocked out." Orihime stated the oath taking up a defensive position.

"An Orihime, Alright. Go Rukia!"

"I, Rukia, give full consent to fight until I am called back or knocked out." Rukia gave her consent drawing her zanpaktou.

The two bishojo stared each other down before Bree called out "Begin" and then Rukia lunged at Orihime.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Sad Dogs

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Sad Dogs

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I DO own my girls and disclaimers shall be put where I see fit. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Wow it's been a while since I updated but here it is the 7th chapter. Its a little more angsty then the previous ones I've written but I was hit with the urge to write again and this came out. Have fun!

* * *

Rukia brings her zanpakto down on Orihime's head but is blocked by a large yellow shield that repels her back at Mike. She skids to a halt and rushes back at her opponent.

Asya blinks at the strange fairies hovering around Orihime.

"What are those?"

"They're the fairies Orihime uses to battle with. They can block, attack and heal depending on the combination of faeries. Have you ever seen Bleach?" Bree looks quizzically down at the smaller girl. It was a pretty popular show the last time she'd checked.

Asya smiled sheepishly. "I have. It's just that I skipped a lot of the episodes to get to the good parts."

Bree giggled at the girl. "Don't worry I do that too with some of the anime."

Back in the fight a small faerie with a white bandana around the lower half of his face was darting around Rukia slicing her arms with his wings as she tried to use various kido to hit him.

Rukia shunpos to the edge of the arena and holds her zanpakto in front of her. She turns it in a circle and the hilt turns white while a long ribbon of the same color appears from the end.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

A wave of spiritual pressure spreads out from her as she once again runs toward Orihime. Expecting this Orihime's shield appears as Rukia jumps at her but as she is about to touch the shield she disappears from sight. Orihime quickly turns around expecting to be attacked from the back leaving her side exposed for a moment in her turn.

"Ahhh!" Orihime is sent skidding across the ground unconscious, her faeries becoming hairpins again while Rukia stands where Orihime had been, hand outstretched and still surrounded by reatsu after her kido blast.

"Match over! Rukia wins!" Bree announces neutrally bringing her hand down signifying the end of the match.

"Orihime return!" an orange light surrounds Orihime and brought her back into her ball. "Good job Orihime. I'll get you patched up soon." Mina smiled fondly at her bishball before grabbing another.

"Your Rukia is cunning, I congratulate you on getting such a wonderful Bishojo but mine are far more experienced. Go Temari!" The Sama-stage Temari flicked her fan open and glared defiantly at Rukia.

"I consent to this fight."

Asya looked on in awe as the fight began. It was a wonder seeing Bish using their powers and abilities. Just last week she couldn't have even imagined all this to be possible and now she was here and witnessing such amazing things for herself. It was mind-blowing.

"Who do you suppose will win this round Bree?"

"I hate to say it but Temari looks like she might be a sama-satge and probably more experienced in combat than Rukia. Mike'll lose this round." She shrugged her shoulders. "Depending on who fights in the last round, Mike'll probably lose. He's just not very experienced with trainer battles yet."

"He could still turn it around! He won the first battle didn't he." Asya sent Bree a small smile. "Have a little faith."

In the arena it was as Bree had predicted. Rukia was battered and exhausted while Temari looked only a little worse for wear. Sometime during the fight Rukia had managed to freeze almost the entire arena with her shikai and now the two were fighting blade against fan. Seeing as Rukia was much weaker physically then the ninja it was only a few minutes into the exchange before she was knocked out.

"Rukia return!" Mike looked decidedly less confident in his ability to win against the gym leader but he dutifully picked up another ball and threw it.

"I, Sanoske, give my consent to fight until called back or knocked out."

"A Sanoske. Sugoi! You have such strong bish for a newbie." Mina smiled serenely at Mike while her Temari got ready for another round. Fortunately for Mike, Temari had used up too much chakra in her last match and Sanoske was a great deal stronger then her physically. They clashed blades with each other for a little before Temari's endurance reached it's limits and her trainer forfeit the round to Mike allowing her Bishojo to rest.

Next came a San-stage Buffy who immediately began her attack before Bree even had a chance to begin the new round. She swung around an axe like it weighed as much as a flower and was clearly a lot more serious about the battle then Sanoske.

"Suppose we should be worried about Sanoske? That Buffy looks really serious about taking his head off." Asya fiddled with the hem of her coat's sleeves as she watched the battle with concern.

"You shouldn't worry. The protections around this gym and every official battleground like it keep Bishounen from injuring each other beyond repair. It's a lot safer than battling with trainers on the road." Asya shot her friend a surprised look. "What? You didn't think the creators would recklessly endanger Bish like that did you? They have a lot of precautions for tournaments like these and even for non-sanctioned battles you know."

Asya flushed bright red. That was exactly what she had been thinking. 'Should have paid attention in orientation.'

It was still unnerving, the fierce determination to eliminate the opposition that this Buffy had. There was no playful banter or silly one-liners and Sanoske was looking concerned as he tried to land a hit on the girl but she always managed to dodge at the last minute.

As she dodged another swipe of the halberd she went to hit Sanoske again but was blocked by his hand which grabbed her fist surprising her. He had released the halberd and threw his weight into her causing her to collapse under the force and smack the ground where her pinned her with his considerable strength and put her own axe against her throat.

"Match over! Sanoske wins! The challenger wins!" Bree announced astounded by the winner while Asya jumped up and cheered for her friend. Mike looked equally amazed for a moment before he too began to grin and jump around.

"Woohoo! Way to go Sanoske!"

Mina just laughed while returning her Buffy back into the ball and walking over to the boy. Sanoske stood by his side grinning smugly and Asya jumped from the bleachers running over Ed on her tail and Bree sauntering over warily.

"Congratulations Mike! You beat me fair and square so here it your prize." she held out her hand on which there was a small pin in the shape of a flame with the official tournament crest in the center. "The Flame badge is yours."

Mike stared at the small pin as though he had just found the holy grail before taking it from the hand and grinning at his friends.

"Alright Omega League here I come!"

* * *

Several hours later at a restaurant in the main plaza, Mike was still grinning like a loon and admiring his shiny new badge. He sat on one side of the table with his Bish while Asya and her Bish took one side and Bree and her Bish took the other two. The restaurant was japanese with dim lighting and low tables. It wasn't overly busy and relatively quiet.

"Congratulations Mike! At this rate you'll be qualified for the tournament in no time!" Asya smiled happily at the boy as she wrestled with the chopsticks and rice. Ed in much the same predicament.

"Ya I didn't think you had it in you, gofer brains." Bree said flinging rice in his direction but he was too lost in his joy to care.

"I think there might be something wrong with him." Ed poked the boy with his chopsticks but he barely moved. "Why isn't he moving?"

"He was like that when he found out about the Bish world too and when he caught Rukia and when the new version of the Dex came out. He usually snaps out of it after a couple hours." Sanoske told them completely ignoring his trainer in favor of the food.

Asya sweat-dropped but dutifully turned back to her food.

* * *

That night the group settled down into their respective hotel rooms each trainer and their Bish separate.

"What do you suppose we should do tomorrow?" Asya asked her two bish, sprawled on her stomach on the bed. Ed and Fai both wore comfy men's Pjs in black and blue and were laying in their own cots.

"Shouldn't you be the one to decide that?" Ed looked up at her from the cot closest to her bed.

"But I don't know what to do. I can't go challenge Mina cause I don't have enough bish, we can't go shopping again so soon and I don't know of anything else there is to do in the Bish world." Asya pouted down at him.

Ed just hmphed at her and brushed his fake hand against hers.

"We could ask Bree-chan tomorrow. She'd probably know what to do." Fai suggested pulling his blanket over him and smiling sweetly at his trainer. Asya beamed at him.

"Good idea Fai!" She rolled over onto her back and cocooned herself in her blankets. "Goodnight Ed. Goodnight Fai."

"Night Asya."

"Sweet dreams, Asya-chan."

Ed stayed up long after his trainer fell asleep watching her peaceful face and contemplating the mystery that she was.

* * *

The next morning they met up in Asya's room to discuss their next step.

"Personally, I could care less about what we do. I'm traveling to get away from the boring life of gym leadership and so far hanging around Asya is turning out to be really exciting. You sure can get into trouble Kiddo." Asya blushed pouting while the room snickered at her.

"I'd like to travel with you guys for a while too if you don't mind. If we both want to join this tournament then we'll end up going in the same general direction anyway." Mike admitted shyly back to his normal self.

"Of course you can come with us! We'll go to the Omega tournament together and win it too!" Asya beamed.

Bree squeaked from beside her friend and opened her mouth to protest but was deterred by the hand over her mouth.

"We'd be happy if you traveled with us." Naruto grinned at the other boy as his trainer flailed in his arms clearly shouting behind the hand.

"Now I know what we could do! We could go into the forest and catch Bish. I need another if I'm going to challenge Mina for a badge." Asya exclaimed jumping up from the bed and running out the door.

Startled, the rest stay for a moment before jumping up and running out after her, calling her name.

They never reach the forest. As Asya approaches the wall there is an explosion and the wall is destroyed by a big white dog sending trainers and their bish scattering in all directions. Asya stands transfixed as the monstrous dog whips it's tail into the nearby buildings and tries to grab a hold of the Bishounen trying to bring it down.

"Asya!" she doesn't acknowledge the shout until a hand pulls her away from the scene and behind a building. "Asya are you ok?" Ed shakes her while Fai looks around the corner at the carnage. Bree comes up to them with Mike in tow.

"I'm ok. What's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go help them okay? You and Mike get the hell out of here." Bree calls over the wailing screams and destruction.

"Watch out!" Suddenly Asya and Ed are shoved out of the alley as the building they were hiding behind is destroyed by the dog. Ed and Fai grab their trainer and drag her down the road as the dog above them jumps around snapping his jaws at the fleeing trainers. They rush after the crowd of people dodging out of the way of flying debris and carelessly flung attacks. Its mass hysteria and panic.

One of the trainers runs into Fai sending them all to the ground with a cry. Asya quickly helps the brunette up noticing she is holding a chibi Inuyasha.

"What is going on?" The trainer cries hysterically holding the chibi close as he too cries frightened by the chaos.

"Fai! Ed!" Asya screams as a paw comes down on them and they scramble out of it's path becoming separated. It whips its tail into another building that rains debris down on Asya and the trainer with the Inuyasha as they try to escape, disorienting them. There is a big boom as Bishounen attack the dog simultaneously and send up more dust and debris. The bishounen pause to see if their attacks hit.

"Asya!" Fai looks around helplessly for his trainer while holding onto a dazed Ed. The dust is too thick to see through and he doesn't know where she could be. "Asya!"

As the dust settles everyone has eyes on the area watching as the dog is revealed...alive. The bish tense ready to attack again when the area by it's feet is cleared and they freeze horrified. Asya is crouched over the still form of the brunette, her chibi Inuyasha crying hysterically on her chest. The two trainers are bleeding in various places covered in dust while the chibi looks relatively unharmed. Close enough to make them all nervous, is the frightening muzzle of the dog with rows of intimidating teeth.

The bish nervously look at the scene. They don't want to make a move against the dog with it so close to a chibi. They could inadvertently cause harm to come to the Inuyasha, or worse, death. Fai and Ed stood not a stones throw from them eyes wide and teeth clenched.

Asya shakily holds her body over the two helpless forms below her. She can feel the breathe of the dog on her back but she doesn't move. The chibi is quiet and has buried his face into his trainers stomach shaking in fear. Asya slowly turns her head toward the dog when it does nothing. The sight causes a shudder to run down her spine but she makes no move to leave her position. The dog is staring at her with a strange look, breathing heavily and growling quietly. She looks into his eyes and blanches at the rage and madness in them. The dog quiets and stares at her for a long moment it's face softening and lips curling back over the vicious teeth. The dog's body begins to shift and shrink, bones cracking, fur shedding until a naked Seshomaru remains in it's place tears streaming down his cheeks and chest shuddering with heart wrenching sobs.

A moment later small arms wrap loosely around his shoulders. He tenses then relaxes into the small girls hold and pours his grief into her shoulder clutching her as if she were a lifeline. Asya just lets the naked bish hold her and stokes his back soothingly.

The humans and bish around them stand where they are some watching with sad eyes while others look away in sorrow wondering what they should do if they should do anything at all. Bree cries silent tears clutching Naruto's hand as he stares with sorrowful eyes. Mike stands near her uncomfortable and looking anywhere but at them his Sanoske no better. Ed and Fai can only stare in shock at their trainer torn between smacking the girl for recklessly getting close to a dangerous bishounen or clinging to her as well and never letting go.

* * *

Hours later Asya, Bree, Mike and their Bish are sitting in a private room at the hospital, after having been checked out by the doctors, talking with the bish world equivalent of a policewoman named Anne, who had witnessed the entire event. She was a tall woman in her early thirties with dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes. Her Goku standing beside her looking uncharacteristically serious.

"I don't know what happened back there but I owe you big time for helping us stop that Seshomaru. We've been following him since he decimated Neerg almost twenty miles from here." Her voice was deep but pleasant and she smiled kindly at them.

"What happened?" Asya looked sadly at the door that led to where the Seshomaru was being held.

Anne gave a long sigh. "We don't know any specifics and it's not our place to tell you too much but we can tell you that he has suffered a very traumatic experience and it drove him insane."

The group fell into silence for a time contemplating. Asya continued to stare at the door sadly while her bish leaned against her from both sides exhausted. Off to one side of the room Bree leaned against her Naruto holding his arm while the rest of her Bish stood around her. Mike was at the other end looking a little lost while his bish too stood near him in support.

"What will happen to Seshomaru?" The question came so suddenly that it startled Anne. The small girl was looking expectantly at her a small frown on her sweet face. Again Anne sighed.

"I'm not sure. Frankly we didn't expect him to get his senses back."

"What would you have done if he hadn't got his sense back?" Mike looked at her warily from his place dreading the answer. It took a moment before Goku answered.

"He would have been killed."

A cold feeling ran the length of her spine and settled into her stomach like a rock. Asya could only stare not quite in shock but in a sort of daze at Goku. Everyone was looking at Anne with varying expressions of horror mixed with shock and sadness. Everyone except Bree and Naruto.

The door then opened to let a middle-aged doctor into the room. He looked them over neutrally before turning to the policewoman.

"He is awake."

Anne nodded and turned to Asya.

"Would you like to speak with him?" Asya nodded and got up to go with her, her bish following. They followed the doctor down the hallway to the last door at the end where a Vash (Trigun) and Richard (Anita Blake) stood guard. At the door Anne asked her to put her bish to stay outside the room.

"We're not about to let our trainer go into a room with a possibly dangerous bishounen by herself." Ed stated angrily as Fai frowned in agreement wrapping his arms around Asya.

"It's okay. I'll be fine and you'll be right outside the door should anything happen." Asya tried to reassure them with a small smile.

"No."

"Please." Her face was sincere and sad and pleading and Ed and Fai just couldn't deny her this one request.

Watching the door close behind Anne and Asya made a shiver run down Ed's spine and a foreboding feeling to overcome him.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter down. Review please!


	8. Orcs!

Woah... Ya Definately Not My Room.

By Faded Silver Eyes

Orcs!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Bishounen world, Songwind does. (All Hail!) Furthermore, I DO own my girls and disclaimers shall be put where I see fit. If I happen to have an idea someone else does and totally forget where it came from you're welcome to yell at me. JUST DON'T SUE! Please and Thank You!

Yay! Another chapter up! I can't believe my luck. I just can't stop writing. It must be some muse that has bitten my butt and isn't letting go. I'm rather proud of this chapter. It sets up a plot to follow even though it's only vague in this chapter and there is a lot of information that I'm keeping to myself for now.

Thanks to PeaceLoveOcelot for the review! Lovely and curious as always my lady.

* * *

Inside the room was Seshomaru strapped down to the hospital bed with magic restraints leaning against the headboard. He had gauze wrapped all over him and his arm in a sling. Fierce golden eyes glared at Anne in defiance as she walked into the room but immediately shifted to Asya when she was revealed. His eyes softened and pain and sadness took over his face.

"That was a foolish thing you did." Anne spoke first as she pulled up a chair next to the bed. Asya walked over onto the other side and stood near the end under Seshomaru's weighty gaze. There was a long moment of silence before Seshomaru spoke, eyes fixed on the small silver-eyed girl.

"A Naraku came to our village several days ago. He stopped at our house seeking a place to sleep for the night and my mother kindly allowed him in. I let my guard down for a moment and he attached something to the back of my neck and suddenly I wasn't in control anymore." His eyes filled with overwhelming guilt and regret as his gaze turned distant. "He...he made me kill my family. My mother. My brother and sister." Anne and Asya stared horrified at Seshomaru tears silently running down Asya's face. By this point Seshomaru's voice was cracking and his own eyes were again filling with tears though they did not fall. "Then he made me decimate my village. Only then did he release me and disappear."

"Was he a free bish?" Anne demanded standing. Asya glanced over at her in confusion and for the first time Seshomaru turned to look at the policewoman.

"No."

The whispered word sent Anne into a cussing fit as she yanked out her dex and dialed a number.

"I need to speak with LSS-sama and Tokio-sama now!" While Anne argued heatedly with the people on the other end of her dex, Asya was once again the target of Seshomaru's golden eyes. Asya whips absentmindedly at her eyes and cheeks trying to dry her tears as she steps closer to Seshomaru.

"What will happen to me?" The question caught her off guard and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I don't know. Anne says no Bish has ever come back after going insane." Asya frowns sadly at Seshomaru. She really hoped that Anne would make an exception for Seshomaru because he'd become sane again. Seshomaru looked at her grimly knowing exactly what happens to free bish who go insane and knowing that was likely his fate.

"Headquarters is dealing with the problem right now but this has everyone in an uproar. We're going to have to warn the bish villages about this. God this isn't good." Anne had finished her conversation as the two had been speaking and they had missed most of it. The policewoman looked haggard and ran a hand through her short hair, sighing deeply. "They told me what to do with Seshomaru too." Seshomaru tensed at that looking warily at Anne. Asya placed a hand on his restrained arm in comfort looking at the blonde warily as well.

"Since you've passed all the psychiatric tests and none of this was your fault in any way the higher ups have decided to let you live." Asya sighed in relief giving the bish a small smile while he continued to look warily at the other woman. "However, we can't let you free." Asya's smile fell from her face as she whipped around to stare at the woman in shock.

"Why! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He's too unstable even if he did pass those tests. He poses a danger to the world if left unchecked. He'll return with me to headquarters and be placed in stasis until such a time that we can know better how to deal with him." Anne sighed as the small girl glared at her in defiance.

"He's still here you know." Seshomaru bit out pulling on the restraints. "I won't agree to this!"

Asya bit her lip as she gazed at the once again professional and unwavering face of the older woman.

"Can't you do anything? He doesn't deserve this!"

"Nothing can be done now. The decision is final. He has to be contained."

"What if I become her bishounen?" Asya and Anne turned to Seshomaru in shock. Asya could only gape as he stared determined up at the policewoman while Anne thought deeply about it.

"That would technically constitute as containment. This would keep you from maiming or killing anyone and keep you contained to the area around you trainer." Anna murmured more to herself than Seshomaru before sighing again and nodding once. "I don't see why not so long as Asya reports on your behavior every month."

"Eh?" Disbelief showed on Asya's face as her head whipped between Seshomaru and Anne who was already walking out the door revealing the three waiting bish outside.

As Seshomaru breathed a relieved sigh Asya continued to gape at the room as a whole wondering what had just happened but happy that Seshomaru didn't have to go into a stasis ball. While she was completely lost Seshomaru reached over for her belt just within the restraints reach and plucked an empty bish ball off.

"Hey! What...?" Asya trailed off as Seshomaru tapped the ball against himself and disappeared in a stream of silver light. She was left standing and staring at her bishball in disbelief. Ed and Fai weren't much better looking at her in shock.

* * *

"What do you mean he's your bish now! Are you nuts!" For Bree it was a pretty mellow tone but that was probably because she was too shocked to muster up much better.

The three trainers and their bish were back in the waiting room two of three staring at the other as if she'd lost her marbles. Which in retrospect wasn't a very outrageous idea. Most otaku tend to be a little on the crazy side or at the very least toeing the line. _But Asya was a normal sensible girl. She wouldn't do something so ridiculously crazy like bring along a potentially insane bish with them. She wouldn't!_

"It was that or potentially forever in a stasis ball! And he isn't bad at all just a little sad and lost." Anne defended herself clutching Seshomaru's bishball to her chest as she turned big, woeful, silver eyed upon her friends. "I can't just abandon him."

Bree and Mike didn't stand a chance under the weight of her Super Adorable Puppy Eyes.

"All right. But the moment he so much at looks at something in a suspicious manner he's outta here! Deal?" Bree agreed crossing her arms and glaring at the black and silver container in her hands.

"It's fine by me. I trust you to keep him from killing us in our sleep." Mike joked smiling encouragingly at the small girl. Asya's joyful face beamed at them as though they'd given her her greatest wish and it didn't fade for the rest of the day.

Due to the fact that he'd just destroyed the city and injured several dozen trainers and bish and he was in no condition to walk around ASya kept Seshomaru in his ball until they were in the safety of their hotel room.

He looked at her in the same strange way he had at the hospital when she let him out onto the bed in the hotel. She only smiled shyly at him as she helped him change out of the hospital gown and into some pjs she'd bought for him from the side of the city he hadn't entirely destroyed.

When they had all settled down to sleep, Asya the closest to Seshomaru, he finally spoke.

"Thank you."

She wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking her for but she gave him a small smile anyway and they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next day Asya, Bree and Mike left Emalf behind. Most of the city had been demolished in the fight so trainers were forced to seek shelter elsewhere. Some stayed to help in the aftermath but most were trying to get the hell out of there. While everyone had been relatively okay with Seshomaru joining the group when he wasn't in plain view, it was a little different when he was walking right beside them.

Asya continued on as normal with her bish and Mike was doing a pretty good job of holding his cool. His Bish came from pretty bloody backgrounds so it was understandable. Bree on the other hand was a little twitchy. Her bish were just fine as they came from relatively bloody backgrounds too but she kept glancing nervously over at Seshomaru. Asya just ignored the tense atmosphere. She didn't expect them to get over the fact that he had nearly killed them overnight. It might take a while but she was willing to wait.

They were on the way to a nearby town called Netsil when it happened. The world around them bended and it felt like they were being stretched and squished before the world popped back into place sending them sprawling.

"What was that!" Asya looked around herself in confusion stumbling to her feet. She still felt like the world was tilted slightly and it was affecting her coordination. A hand on her arm kept her from pitching forward and meeting the ground again. Seshomaru was holding her steady as she watched as everyone else stumble to their feet disoriented.

"Don't worry it's what usually happens when there is a shift in regions." Bree said as she clung to her Naruto who struggled to hold her up against his own vertigo. "They should really fix that."

Mike landed on his face again when Sanoske let him go in favor of steadying Rukia.

"Ugh.. I hate the shifting."

"We're probably nowhere near where we were before so we should check the map before we move again." Bree said as she finally managed to stand on her own without tipping. Asya and Mike nodded before Asya pulled out her dex and opened up the map.

"Lord of the Rings? Are you kidding me?" Bree whined glaring fiercely at the map.

"What's wrong with Lord of the Rings?" Asya asked in confusion. She thought people would be all over this territory like sharks in a frenzy. Bree shook her head viciously.

"Nothing is wrong with Lord of the Rings. It's amazing! Everyone wants a bish from this place." Asya and Mike looked at her in confusion. "That's what's wrong! Because everyone wanted a bish from here they were in danger of extinction for a while so the creators introduced all the badies from their world into their territory and now it's one of the biggest and most dangerous territories in the bish world." Bree explained nervously looking around her at the dense forest. Asya gulped nervously as her bish stepped closer to her, Fai wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mike's bish were instantly alert and Bree brought out the rest of hers.

"The nearest city is a good two day walk from here but if we can get there then we'll be safe from the orcs and what not." Bree began walking down the road again at a faster pace. Mike shot her a curious look.

"Why are the cities safe? I didn't think orc armies would care about safety zones."

"They don't. There are strong barriers around the cities in this territory keeping uncaptured bishounen and monsters out." Kiba took up the explanation as he trailed after his trainer hand near his kunai pouch. "Just stay alert and keep quiet and we should make it to the next city without being spotted."

Most of the first day went by quietly with everyone tense and jumpy. The forest they were walking in was thick and tall. She wasn't sure but Asya thought they might be in Fangorn forest. Close to nighttime they hit the end of the forest after which was a wide uneven plain. They chose to camp out within the trees to minimize their chance of detection. They were too spooked by the place to speak much and ended up going to bed early in their respective tents their bish sleeping in their balls minus Edward who always refused.

The next morning came abruptly when they were dragged from their tents by ugly disfigured creatures.

They were dragged kicking and screaming from the tree line and right into the army of orcs that waited. Asya cried out as she was thrown to the ground next to Bree while Edward put up a fight taking down orcs left and right. Mike was being held between two orcs while an Urkai lifted his sword over his head and brought it down... onto Sanoske's halberd.

Colored lights shot out from the three trainers! Their bish getting out to defend them. Sanoske's halberd scattered the orcs while his two shinigami made quick work of the ones surrounding their trainer. Bree's Bish rained destruction through the ranks. They ran shouting from Fuko's vicious wind blades and Naruto's and Kiba's deadly Jutsu while Syaoran stayed near their trainer protecting her from nearby threats. Asya's bish were equally deadly. Where Ed and Fai where mostly average physical combatants with the occasional spell or transmutation Seshomaru was a force of nature with too much anger for one measly army of orcs to handle. He tore through the orcs with a vengeance worthy of the gods.

When the carnage had ended Ed quickly ran to his trainer and checked her over.

"Are you alright Asya?"

"I'm fine." She allowed him his fussing for a moment before she moved over to Bree who was being held by Naruto. Mike came over to them pale and shaken from his near brush with death, Rukia by his side keeping him from stumbling over the maimed orcs.

"Mike? Bree? You guys okay?" Two positive responses later they were making their way over the bodies and back into the forest to collect their belongings. Back at the camp as they were quickly packing everything up Seshomaru nudged Asya. She looked up at him in concern but he was staring intently at a spot a couple yards from their camp. She followed his gaze but couldn't see anything of interest. That wasn't saying much though. She knew Seshomaru's senses were sharper than hers.

"Asya?" Bree had by then noticed that she wasn't packing up anymore and the whispered word caused everyone else to look over. Ed and Fai moved to stand next to their trainer trying to see what Seshomaru seemed to be seeing.

She moved closer to get a better look but was stopped by Fai's hand on her arm. He gave her a small smile before pulling her back and moving closer himself. He walked only a few steps before gasping and motioning them over.

"It's a bishounen." He stated as they got closer and saw the filthy figure of a man slumped against the tree he was tied to. He was had long, matted, blonde hair and sharp features partially hidden by grime and blood and bruises. His clothing was barely hanging onto him and he glared weakly at them with a single beautiful blue eye. The other had swollen shut.

Asya gasped and ran over to the bish.

"Asya! This could be a trap." Ed hissed running after her. The other two trainers looked indecisive. On one hand this was someone who needed serious medical help and it would be wrong to just leave him there and on the other they didn't want to risk a trap. They got closer anyway. Bree took out a knife from her pack and cut the ropes off the man as Asya took off her coat and covered what little she could of the man. He flinched from her touch and she quickly yanked her hand back believing she had hurt him.

"It's okay we'll get you help." Asya reassured him bringing up her water bottle and carefully holding it to his lips. He looked at her warily but drank the water nonetheless. He coughed up much of it at the first sip but it went down easier the second time. His jerking caused his hair to part and reveal pointed ears.

"An elf." Mike breathed in awe staring at the ears along with the other two. Seshomaru, Naruto and Rukia remained with the trainers while the rest of the bish went back to the camp to grab whatever was left of their bags. Rukia held her hands over the bish's body and they glowed green with healing kido. The unknown bish tried to shy away from the bishoujo and ended up slipping from his seated position against the tree to fall against Asya who 'umphed' but held him in her arms.

"It's okay, she's healing you." Asya smiled sweetly at the bish and continued to whisper soothing words to him as Rukia went back to healing him. Not a moment later the rest of their bish came back Syaoran carrying a first aid kit.

Soon they had the man stable enough that he could be moved.

"W...w..what...happ..ppened...to the..orcs?" The bishounen stuttered out his voice rough from disuse and dehydration. He was more familiar looking without the bruising on his face but the she still couldn't recognize him with the grime and blood.

"They're gone. Don't worry they won't bother you again." Asya gently brushed her hand over his head in comfort.

"We need to move soon or we won't be able to make it to Dnoces before nightfall." Sanoske reminded them softly. Asya gave him a worried look.

"What are we gonna do about him? We can't just leave him here."

"We can't take him to Dnoces either. The barrier won't let him through." Bree stated kneeling next the bish and Asya.

"He won't be able to get himself to a nearby bish village either. Not in his state and we can't hang around here any longer. The commotion we caused is going to attract some nasty things here." Ed piped up from next to Seshomaru.

Asya bit her lip and looked sadly down at the bish whose gaze even in his weakened state was still strong and proud. His blue eyes stared up at her in deep thought for a long moment.

"C..captu..re me."

Asya's doleful silver eyes got bigger in her shock and most of the bish gave signs of surprise but they had mostly expected they'd have to get one of the trainers to catch the bish so that he could get proper medical attention.

"Are... are you sure?" Asya asked the bish in concern.

A nod later and Asya caught her fourth bish.

* * *

Another chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I ever so love constructive criticism.


End file.
